Heero's Return
by The Inspiration Pen
Summary: Thanks to all the people who reviwed my story! *CHAPTER 2 IS UP!! PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF GOD, R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the wording and a few new events. ( I think. I'm still not sure of what's expected of me : ) ) Anyway on with the story!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Savior Returns! : Herro's Revival  
By Gundum Zero  
  
(Closing scene of Endless Waltz)  
  
"You fool, you can't destroy this place! Relena Peacecraft is in here!" Heero Yuy hesitated as he slowly pulled the trigger of his massive gun. He would never forgive himself if she was hurt in the blast. But he just had to end the war. BOOM!! The Wing Gundam exploded in a fiery inferno. Heero fell to the ground and collapsed. "It's over Relana! I never have to fight again."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now everybody, this event happened 14 years ago. But who is this mysterious young gundam fighter who goes by the name of Heero Yuy, and what could this possibly have to do with today's Gundum Fight? We'll just have to find out! Gundum fight all set! Ready! Go!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, what do u think? It's my first fan fict. So PLEASE go easy on me!!! I'll probably post Chapter 2 soon. :) 


	2. The Phone Call

This hand of mine fills with light, its holy power destroys all in its way!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
In the top room of a 50-story hotel in the middle of Neo Tokyo a tough looking young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a worn green shirt and blue shorts, packed his suitcase as he prepared to leave, but his thoughts were elsewhere. When Relana and I got married and had children, we decided to create a colony in space, where we could live peacefully, away from everyone else. When Relana died I had to leave and search for her murderer. That same colony has been discovered and I shall guard it with my life. Just as he finished packing, two men in business suits walked in. "Heero Yuy, Prime Minister Lang would like to see you." "You'll never take me alive!" he said in a soft, harsh voice. He jumped off the balcony, suitcase in hand. As he fell he snapped his fingers. "RISE WING GUNDAM!!" he shouted. The Wing Gundam appeared out of a building nearby. It swooped down and allowed Heero to land in its cockpit. Heero headed up into space to go to Vitality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he neared Vitality, Heero remembered back to the beginning of the day, when he was first contacted.  
  
FLASHBACK: FLASHBACK: Gundams had surrounded Vitality. The people who had brought their children here to live in peace were gathering at the Core. The Gundams were destroying everything we had worked so hard to build. Their teams had disguised themselves as pirates and were landing by the droves, taking anything they could touch, including people's lives. In the palace, for that was what the main building had been known as, Heero and Relana Yuy and their two children, Rika and Tai, were running through the palace to the hangar. Heero had to get them out of here. One of the children stumbled. Relana stopped to help Tai back to his feet. Rika had stayed with her mother. Heero never noticed someone aiming through the window at them, at least, not before he heard the gunshots. Relana's body fell over Tai's, never to get up again. Rika started running in a panic to her father, not sure what had just happened. Heero didn't really see her. Relana's light brown hair becoming tinted red with her blood was all he really seemed to see. He turned to the window, immediately seeking a blood red revenge for the loss of his loved one. "RELANA!" He yelled, running at the Gundam. He didn't stick around, though. The man had already recognized Heero and was running for the ship he had crashed down on. On the other side of Vitality, the colonists had already driven away the enemy, at the cost of their lives. A young girl with matted, curly auburn hair was running from one damaged building to the next, screaming for her parents. "Mama! Papa! MAMA!!" She looked at every person she found. Every corpse, looking for her parents. Then, she came upon the ruins of a Gundam. One of Vitality's Gundams. The door to the cockpit opened and a man with black/green hair and cerulean eyes crawled halfway out. He bent down to her level, looking at her as if he were relieved that she was there, alive and well. She approached him, thumb in her mouth, and looked into his eyes. He was holding his side, trying to keep her from looking and held out his other hand, leaning against the cockpit door for balance. "Little one, come here. I need your help." She cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Come here. I want to give you something and I want you to take good care of it for me. Hurry. There's not much time left." He gasped as a pain shot through his side and reached out to the girl, who had come closer. "Give me your hand, little one." She held out her hand like for a handshake. He turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his, her tiny hand immediately dwarfed by his large, fighter sized hand. She noticed his hand started glowing blue and her mouth formed an "O" as she watched with wide green eyes. In his hand, the light dwindled to nothing. He opened his hand and held hers up to see. Now the light was coming from her hand. "It's a star. The Black Star is yours now. Protect it and be careful how you use it, little one. You are now a part of the Celestial Alliance." He covered his mouth and coughed something awful. "Be a good girl and find the others now, okay?" She nodded and tried to come closer. "No! No, sweet heart, stay back. Go on, now, go find the others. Hurry. Don't let them get away." She turned away from him and ran to the next desolated building. When she got there, she turned back. He was lying on the floor of the cockpit, completely motionless. She didn't know until much later that that same day, 6 other children on Vitality had similar experiences. ON Vitality: Marsella and Sirena were standing before a large screen and Sirena was typing madly. After a few minutes she had established a connection with Earth. She began looking for their fighter. It didn't take her long to find him. "Odd...It's as if KamiRika has been watching this line...but why would she do that?" Sirena looked at her partner in confusion. "Do you think she's been down here since the meeting? Trying to persuade Heero not to come?" "She wouldn't do that. KamiRika may have been hurt, but her pride in her honour would have over come any ideas like that." Sirena shook her head. Then they were answered from the other side of their connection. "Hello? Who is this? How did you get this connection?" A young man with brown hair and blue eyes showed up on the screen. "Mr. Yuy, I presume?" Sirena asked. "Greetings. We are from the colony Vitality. You probably don't know about it, but don't worry. Not many people do. We have called you to seek out your assistance. You understand that the next Gundam Fight is coming up soon?" "Yes, what about it?" "Well, we would like to have you fight for us. Please. Sir, this may just seem like a prank, but this is very important to us. We have, in fact, wagered our entire colony's technology against our freedom in this Gundam Fight. We are working out the agreement with Prime Minister Lang now. However, the dealings will be worthless if we don't have a proper Gundam Fighter on our side. We are also offering to do several upgrades on your Gundam that will make it several times a better fighter. Sir, for the sake of all the children on this planetoid colony, please. Please come and at least look the colony over. Then make your decision. We will be waiting."  
  
I just LOOVE to leave people hanging!! Oh yeah, thanks to Black Star for her ideas. By the way, it's sort of like her G Gundam fic. From Heero's point of view. Her story is called Vatality: A Colony of Pure Life. 


End file.
